jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Batman: The Animated Series - What Is Reality? ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot Trivia *Xion helps Robin with the virtual reality simulator. Scenes *Robin: He can't be online. *clicks the Escape button* I searched through every file! *Xion: So did i. *Riddler: You searched the software. Had you bothered to examine the hardware, you would've discovered a cordless modem line. *Xion: ...! *groans* Of course. *Jaden: Let's try unplugging this thing! *Twilight: *stops Jaden* No! If we do that, the Commissioner's mind will be gone forever! *Riddler: I'm afraid much worse would happen if you did. The sudden stop would be like slamming into a brick wall at 400 miles an hour. *Jeffrey: If we unplug the machine, it'll kill him. *Jaden: ....... What was I thinking...? *Cadence: *to Jaden* It's okay. We'll get him out of there. *Jesse: I'll stop you, Riddler!!! *clicks Delete several times on the keyboard* *Riddler: I'm afraid that won't do you any good. *Jesse: I should be able to delete anything inside this thing! *Jeffrey: Forget it, Jesse. That's not gonna help. Virtual Reality *Robin: No problemo, Batman! That's a Baxter's Box! *DJ: "Baxtew's Box"? *Shira: You know. Like the big one from earlier. *DJ: Oh. *Robin: Don't worry, DJ. Xion and I know how to deal with these. *Xion: Right. *Robin: *to Batman* We can guide you through it in- *(Robin hears a high-pitched sound, screams in pain from the noise and takes his headphones off) *DJ: *gasps* *Xion: Hang on, Robin! I'll help them! *Tammy: Hurry, big sistew! *(But Xion hears the same high-pitched noise on her headphones) *Xion: *screams in pain and takes her headphones off* *Aqua: Are you alright, sweetie?!? *Xion: *groans as she rubs her head* Yeah...but Riddler's cut me and Robin off from communicating with Batman and the others. He must've figured out what we were up to. *DJ: You mean we can't hwelp them? *Riddler: No coaching from the peanut gallery!!! *Xion: *growls, then sighs* Afraid not, DJ. They're on their own now. *Tammy: *snarls at the screen with Riddler on it* *Shira: Easy, sweetie. We'll still stop him. *(Back in Virtual Reality) *Riddler: *winds up a clock* You have one minute, gentlemen. Than the clock strikes two. *Jeffrey: I can't hear Robin or Xion. Looks like we're on our own this time. *Jaden: I hope we know how to open this box. *Jeffrey: Hm...wait a sec! *Jaden: What is it? *Jeffrey: I got a idea! *(Using the ways of the virtual reality, Jeffrey turns his hands into sludgehammers) *Batman: If you can do it, so can I. *turns his hands to sludgehammers too* *Jeffrey: *to Jaden* Follow our lead! *Jaden: I'm with ya! *turns his hands to sludgehammers* *(The three of them start hammering the box) *Riddler: I should've known you'd cheat. *(Several vine-like things grab at the Batman, Jaden and Jeffrey) *Jeffrey: Hey! *(Riddler shrinks down to their size) *Jaden: *struggles to break free* Let us go!!! *Riddler: Nice try, gentlemen. But in my world, you play by my rules. *(Riddler puts the box pieces back in and the vines let go of Batman, Jaden and Jeffrey) *Batman: You control this world, Nygma, but i still control myself. *duplicates into two* *Jaden: So do I! *duplicates in two* *Jeffrey: Same here! *duplicates into two* *(The Duplicates sludge away at the box) *Riddler: *as he duplicates himself* The name is Riddler!!! Edward Nygma no longer exists!!! You might recall that he was once fired by an ungrateful employer!!! *The duplicates attack the Batman, Jeffrey and Jaden duplicates* That was a private matter and should've remained one!! *Jeffrey: *gets one of the Riddler duplicates off him* *Batman: *duplicates again* Attempted homicide is never a pirvate matter, Nygma!!! *gets the Riddler duplicates off him* *Jaden: *duplicates again* Even IF Mockridge was a greedy man and deserved to give you cut of the money!!! *gets the Riddler duplicates off him* *Jeffrey: *duplicates again* What you did was still a crime!!! *gets the Riddler duplicates off him* *Riddler: *duplicates even more* But it would've been if you hadn't interfered and turned Nygma into a fugative!!! *Jaden: ...!!! *duplicates more* *Jeffrey: *duplicates more* *Batman: *duplicates more* *Riddler: *duplicates more again* So i deleted Nygma! Just like I'm about to delete you and friends, Batman!! *Jaden: Wow! I could start my own football team at this rate!!! *Jeffrey: Focus on the box! *hammers the box* *Jaden: Right!!! Sorry! *hammers at the box with his duplicates* *Jeffrey: *whispers while hammering* That was a funny idea though. *(Batman and his duplicates get ready to face Riddler and his duplicates) *Riddler: We can keep this up as long as you can. *duplicates again* Any number you think of, we can double. *Jaden: He's right! We can't stop him!! *Batman: *goes back to normal* Tell me, Riddler. How can you split your focus into 32 different directions and sustain a concentrate to keep your world together? *Jeffrey: *goes back to normal too* Answer? You can't! *Jaden: *goes back to normal too* What the-?! *(Suddenly, the world around begins to fall apart!) *Riddler: No!! *(The clock strikes 2 o clock and rings) *Jeffrey: *smiles and thinks to himself* I knew it. *(But the clock falls and melts) *(Then the Baxter Box exploded, showing the swing carousel Commissioner Gordon is trapped in) *Gordon: *falls out of his pod* .... Huh? What happened...? *Jeffrey: We won, Gordon. Let's get you outta here. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Batman: The Animated Series episodes